The present invention relates to an absorbent product, such as a sanitary napkin or incontinence product, comprising an absorbent body and a fluid-permeable layer located closest to the user when in use and a fluid-impermeable layer disposed on the opposite side--the back--of the absorbent body.
In the use of sanitary napkins there has been a problem in that the napkin is provided with much more absorbent capacity than is normally utilized by the user of the pad. The menstrual fluid tends to be distributed in the longitudinal and lateral middle of the pad. Further, the fluid in the middle section of the pad tends to be in the top or bodyside of the pad rather than in the lower portion. This concentration of the fluid in the bodyside middle portion of the pad leads to premature failure as fluid may leak over the edge of the pad or the pad may leak when it is deformed by movement of the wearer.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem by making sanitary napkins so that they more closely follow the shape of the body and have their greatest absorption capacity where the need is greatest. However, even with such pads side leakage is still a substantial problem. Further, the problem of the absorption capacity of the pad not being used because of concentration of menstrual fluids in the upper or body side of the absorbent rather than down towards the back of the absorbent remains a problem.
Another problem with conventional sanitary pads as well as incontinence pads is that if fluid is applied to the pad at a rapid rate the pad is often unable to absorb the fluid rapidly enough and the fluid will run off the sides of the pad.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,462--Holtman that a pad having center reservoirs be formed in order to provide for receiving body fluid and its absorption. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,101--Chesky et al. discloses a pad having an open longitudinal center slot that allows fluid to enter into the midportion of the pad. It is also disclosed in Chesky et al. that the pad may be provided with an elongated baffle to wick material laterally within the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,026--Karowski discloses a sanitary pad in a dog bone or hourglass shape having a center portion that is thickened by cutting of flaps in a rectangular member and folding them to overlap in the center. This pad then may be wrapped with gauze and utilized as a tabbed feminine pad.
There remains a need for a pad that will make more efficient use of the absorbent available in the pad. Further, there remains a need for a pad that will better resist bending and twisting in order to maintain correct placement of the pad for delivery of exudate to the pad.